El mejor mentiroso
by Escudo de Laguna
Summary: Shiho se siente intrigada acerca de Sasuke Uchiha, así que pone en marcha un plan para poder saber lo que siente a pesar de que él siempre oculta sus emociones. Lamentablemente el Uchiha es muy buen mentiroso


Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto

Este fic participa en el reto "Dos mundos" del foro _Secreto en el Valle del fin_

Elegí la historia de Lie to me para adaptar porque siempre quise saber cuando una persona mentía o decía la verdad, aunque sigo sin poder hacerlo.

Espero que la disfruten.

* * *

**El mejor mentiroso**

Después de la invasión de Pain fue la guerra.

La peor de todas en la historia del mundo shinobi, aunque fue increíble ver a las cinco aldeas ninja reunidas en un ejército formidable.

Al terminar fue todo un alivio, aunque también quedó algo de tristeza por todas las personas que murieron, incluidas la mitad de mis compañeros de trabajo y muchos de mis amigos.

Lo único que me salvó de un ataque nervioso fue Shikamaru, aunque poco después se fue con Temari y yo me quedé con el corazón roto.

Me volví la líder del escuadrón de criptoanálisis de Konoha y eso absorbía la mayor parte de mi tiempo, lo que hacía que ya no pensara en lo que había pasado.

Poco después Uzumaki-kun cumplió su promesa de traer a su amigo Uchiha Sasuke de vuelta a la aldea, no tengo idea de por que, pero desde el primer momento en el que lo vi y sus ojos negros me devolvieron la mirada supe que ese sujeto era todo un enigma por resolver, algo que considerando mi trabajo era sumamente tentador al grado de despertar mi curiosidad.

Algo típico en él era que no mostraba ninguna emoción, incluso algunas personas lo llamaban "cubito de hielo" en forma de broma. Personalmente y sin decirle a nadie yo le apodaba "piedra" porque era frío y sin gracia. Una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro al recordar eso, solo en mi mente era gracioso.

Un día en el que no había trabajo me di una vuelta por la biblioteca porque estaba aburrida. En una sección me topé con un libro que hablaba sobre comportamiento humano, era un volumen muy grueso y había sido escrito por un no tan conocido especialista en esos temas, incluso había oído algunos rumores de que pasó 20 años estudiando.

Fui hasta una mesa cercana y abrí el libro en el índice. Al instante un título llamó mi atención, fui a la página correspondiente y comencé a leer, era sobre los gestos que delataban a una persona acerca de sus sentimientos, y si te aprendías todos los gestos podías saber si una persona mentía o decía la verdad.

Una gran sonrisa se formó en mi rostro y me llevé el libro a mi casa para poder leer mas tranquilamente, use mi bata para esconderlo, aunque era un poco difícil por el tamaño del ejemplar.

* * *

Me llevó un buen tiempo poder memorizar todos los gestos posibles que indicaba el libro. Aunque fue menos tiempo del que esperaba gracias a mi gran intelecto.

Mi gran oportunidad para hacer la prueba de fuego ocurrió cuando Uzumaki-kun hizo una fiesta para celebrar su ascenso ninja.

Me arreglé poniéndome un vestido un poco mas corto de lo que acostumbraba y llegué al bar en donde era la fiesta.

Como predije Sasuke también estaba invitado. Durante el transcurso de la noche me la pasé viendo atentamente su rostro, tanto que incluso parecía una acosadora.

Ya a mas de la mitad de la noche me sentía en extremo frustrada, y a pesar de que no acostumbraba hacerlo tomé una botella de sake y le di un buen trago.

Después de algunas horas la fiesta terminó y las personas comenzaron a irse.

En contra de toda probabilidad el Uchiha se acercó a mi con una sonrisa ladina, pero aún así no podía adivinar sus intenciones.

―Te vi leyendo ese libro

Fue todo lo que dijo antes de irse.

Un intenso color rojo se apoderó de mi rostro, no sabría decir si por la vergüenza o por el coraje. Todo este tiempo estudiando por nada, me había visto y seguro que lo leyó también.

Me dieron unas ganas enormes de ir a la pared mas cercana y estrellar mi cabeza hasta que sangrara, pero lo único que hice fue terminarme la botella e irme a mi casa.

Maldito sea Sasuke Uchiha, ojalá se vaya la luz cuando se esté bañando en medio de la noche.


End file.
